The function of superoxide dismutase in the lens will be investigated as to location, activity and the effect on its concentration of various factors such as hyperoxia, lens pigmentation, and drugs such as aminotriazole, diethyldithiocarbamate and alpha-tocopherol. An attempt will be made to determine the involvement in the cataractogenic process of the various oxygen metabolites: superoxide anion, hydrogen peroxide and hydroxyl free radical. The animals to be used are mouse, rat and chick. The SOD assay will be an indirect one depending on the inhibitory effect of SOD on the oxidation of adrenalin to adrenochrome by superoxide generated in the assay system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lerman, S., J.F. Kuck, Jr., R. Borkman and E. Saker, "Acceleration of an Aging Parameter (Fluorogen) in the Ocular Lens", Annals Ophthal., 8:558, 1976; and, Yu, N-T., E.J. East, R.C.C. Chang, and J.F.R. Kuck, Jr., "Raman Spectra of Bird and Reptile Lens Proteins", Exp. Eye Res., 24:321, 1977.